Rainy days
by Anime lover 3593
Summary: Ed's automail is hurting him more then usual, and he tries to hide it. Al notices and take's things into his own hands. Only then does he realize, he might actually love his brother more then he thought. Elricest. Al/Ed, in that order. Lemon. My first time writing FMA smut, so be gentle. Warnings: possible OOCness and grammar mistakes. Boy/Boy. Incest.


Hi guys... so I decided I was having a writers block. So instead of working on any of my stories or homework I wrote a Yaoi lemon. Ironically it happened to be raining when I wrote this.

Well, I'll keep this short, since no one really reads them.

Warnings: Oocness, grammar mistakes (I don't have a beta), and LEMON!

This has Al/Ed elricest. (yes in that order, They really need more of those out there...) and it is my first time writing smut for FMA so please be gentle.

**If you do not like Boy on boy, then STOP RIGHT THERE! I am warning you now that this story is explicit so if you do not like that type of thing, then don't read, and do NOT flame. (Or I'll get Mustang to flame you right back... and you know you don't want to fight him.)**

Anyways, on with the story:

* * *

Ed hated the rain.

With each drop his head rung, a heavy headache descending on his temples.

With each blow of the wind, he was reminded of the night where he had committed the taboo… and almost lost his brother.

With the pressure of the outside world, tangible, he could feel his sin paining him, causing his whole body to ache.

Rain. It really was the worst companion.

And it just so happens that it was raining.

Right now.

Hard.

Every part of him ached, mentally, physically, and emotionally, he just wanted to sleep, for the rain to go away so that he could finally be himself.

But no; Life has never been kind to him, so why would it start now?

Ed sighed, slowly messaging where the port of his automail met the junction of his arm. A frown was plastered on his face as he felt the scars and tense muscles. His eyes drooped as his head pounded. Really, he hated this weather.

He looked around the room. He was in his new living room, with tanned couches and a fireplace that was burning brightly to help keep away the cold and damp air. He had decided that he wanted a house of his own just so he could rest once in a while instead of always using the army barracks. He knew he wouldn't use it often, what with still being a dog of the military as well as a traveler at heart, but he liked it.

The rest of the house was decent, with three bed rooms, two toilets and one bath. Along with a moderate sized kitchen and dining room. Lastly, his favorite room, next to the living room, was the library that also counted as his study.

His hands moved onto his leg, messaging with both as he shuffled closer to the fire. After a moment he sighed and stood, dropping his hands to his side.

He had work to do and he couldn't just sit around complaining about his automail. He glared outside as he walked to the study. His nose twitched smelling the crisp air. He had to admit, that was the only thing he liked about rain; it made everything smell fresher. He walked into the study and sat down, grabbing a couple of books off the shelf in the process, and set to work.

* * *

Al's POV

Al yawned, stretching as much as he could until he heard a slight crack. He dropped his hands to his side and smiled. It was raining out. He knew his brother hated it, but ever since he had gotten his body back, he had found that he appreciated the rain, and everything it brought, a lot more. He breathed in, smile widening as he smelled the fresh scent of flowers. He felt the coolness of the air caress his face as he heard the light pitter patter of the drops on the roof. The sound was music to his ears as he lay comfortably in bed. His eyes closed slightly and he just sat there, taking in everything he had missed while he had been armor.

He really had to thank his brother.

It had been a few weeks ago, they had finally found a way to turn Al back to normal. Ed took the option instantly, not caring about the risks, even though the colonel had warned them.

In the end it had paid off.

Al had finally gotten his body back and he had relished that fact.

The boy looked around the room seeing photos lining a night stand. They were pictures of Al and Ed since they were young, plus a couple of their friends. He smiled at the photos fondly and then swiveled around, getting slowly out of bed. His pajamas fluttered around him as he walked downstairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he noticed a light on in the study.

"Brother must be up…" Al glanced around then walked slowly forward to peek in. The door was partially ajar and he could see his brother reading. His entire focus on the book, though one hand was subconsciously messaging his right shoulder. His hair was up in a simple ponytail with the bangs caressing his face like usual. He had put on a pair of slacks and a loose shirt that fit the other boys frame comfortably.

Al just shook his head with a slight smile and stepped out, heading towards the kitchen. It was time to make some breakfast, and, with Ed's mind preoccupied by a book, it was up to him. He chuckled as he grabbed some eggs out of the fridge. It was just like his brother to go to a book instead of making himself something to eat. He smiled and hummed as he flipped the eggs, adding cheese and bacon, along with a few veggies. After a moment he let it simmer, breathing in deeply. The tangy smell of the omelets mixed quite nicely with the sweet smell of the rain. After a little longer he put the stove on low and walked away, padding softly to the study. He looked in to see his brother still reading. He frowned as he noticed a slight grimace on the others face. His left hand was transferring between messaging his arm, messaging his leg and messaging his temples, the book lay in front of him, partially forgotten.

"Brother?"

The older boy jumped and looked around, tired golden eyes meeting bright amber ones.

"Al… sorry, I didn't hear you come in. How are you?" The boy asked, smiling fondly as he stood up to stretch.

"I'm fine… what about you, is you're automail hurting you again?" Ed just shook his head.

"No, I'm fine; I was just sitting in one place for too long. So what are you making?" He boy asked, meeting up with the other in the doorway. Al glanced at him, taking in his tired expression and slightly unkempt look, and then turned towards the kitchen.

"Omelet's, I was just about to tell you they were done anyways."

"Great!" Ed stated smiling. Al's eyes saddened as he noticed the other boy's fake smile. The other, though hiding it well, was limping slightly. Al's smile slipped into a frown, yet he followed after the older blonde.

"Brother… the rain is bothering you, isn't it…"

The blonde just shook his head and walked into the dining room. He took a seat and grabbed the omelet he wanted. He cut into it and took a bite.

Ed huffed, blowing on it as it scalded his tongue, causing Al to chuckle slightly. He found the action cute. After a moment he also sat down to eat. The two stayed like that, a peaceful silence enveloped the room as they ate, enjoying the time together. It was both of their days off and Al appreciated it. His brother had been so busy lately that he didn't really see much of the older blonde. Al glanced up and out the window as he heard the rain coming down even stronger than before. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his brother grimace, subconsciously messaging his aching limbs. His golden locks hung in his face hiding the beautiful golden orbs. Al turned back and Ed straightened as if nothing was wrong, taking another content bite of the food in front of him. Al pursed his lips and stood. Ed looked at him, a quizzical expression adorning his face.

'Really cute' Al thought again as he went to one of the cupboards, he reached in and grabbed a bottle of pain-relievers. Ed noticed and crossed his hands over his chest with a glare.

"Al, I'm fine. I don't need those." He stated firmly eyeing the bottle with vehemence.

"Brother, you're hurting; you really should at least take something to dull the pain."

"Al." His voice was stern, but the younger boy was not backing down. He walked to his brother who stood to meet him. "I told you, I was just in one position for too long. You don't have to worry."

Al frowned, noticing the other boy's stubborn attitude; he sighed and shook his head. He put it on the table and turned back to face the blonde.

"If it does start hurting, promise me you will take it." Al spoke firmly eyeing the older boy critically. The blonde smiled slightly and nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

Ed's POV

'There is no way I am taking one of those in front of Al.' Ed thought as his younger brother turned away. He held in another grimace and turned back to his food. It really was a lot worse than normal. His head was pounding, his eyes felt like lead weights and his whole body ached. He took another bite, inhaling his brother's food. It was as delicious as ever. Ed closed his eyes, smiling slightly. It was great having his brother back. He glanced at the boy who was busy cleaning up the room, he was still in his armor pajamas; his short cropped dirty blonde hair framed his face nicely. Ed's smile widened, it looked like the younger boy had finally put on some weight and muscle, considering he was emaciated a few weeks ago, it was quite an improvement.

He finished and stood up, handing the plate over to his brother. Al glanced up and smiled taking the plate carefully. Ed smiled in return, turned and walked out. He looked over at the study and frowned, a moment later he turned away and once again walked into the living room. The fire had died down slightly, yet the air in the room was still warm. He poked at the flames, throwing in another log or two until it was once again a roaring blaze. He moved close to it and closed his eyes, relishing the heat. A moment later he took a seat in the chair closest to the fire.

He slumped down into the comforting confines of the seat and sighed. The ache had lessened and his headache was slowly starting to fade, much to his relief.

Unfortunately that didn't last long.

* * *

Al's POV

Al finished cleaning up and got to work around the house. The rain was even harder now, which Al hadn't even thought was possible. It sounded like a hundred hammers slamming onto the roof at once.

He heard a pained whimper and froze. Turning to the doorway he had just passed he checked inside. On the chair next to a nicely roaring fire was Ed, his face was clenched slightly in pain as he curled up on himself, as if looking for warmth. Al's eyes widened and he rushed forward.

"Brother!" Ed looked up face quickly becoming impassive. Al frowned.

"Brother. You will take those pills. Now. You are in pain, there is no reason for you to have to suffer through it without a little bit of assistance." Ed glanced up at him, eyes narrowed.

"Al…" he frowned slightly, then continued "…you really are a worrywart, You know that?" He stated, uncurling out of his position like a cat. Al gulped as he noticed the muscles ripple under the others shirt thinking how much he wouldn't mind touching them. Then he froze eyes widening slightly. He did NOT just think that, sure he had thought the other boy was cute in the past but... Ed sat up, looking at him in confusion, which made Al gulp again. The shorter boys face was tilted slightly to the side, his tanned neck exposed as his golden eyes continued to look at him. Light flickered around him giving his frame an, almost, unearthly glow.

Al forced his face into an impassive expression even though all he wanted to do was let his eyes wander over the others body. The damp air and warm fire caused the loose shirt to stick slightly to the others lean frame, which was quite distracting for the younger male. Al closed his eyes then opened them again, purposely staring into the others golden orbs.

"Yes, I am a worrywart. But that's because I care for you brother," 'maybe a bit more then I realized…' he finished the thought silently as the other boy contemplated the statement. After a moment the other smiled slightly, closing his eyes as he shook his head, a light exhalation of breath escaping from his nose.

"Yeah… You're my brother." The boy smiled and glanced at the other. "Yet, there is nothing wrong, There is nothing for you to worry about."

Al's breath caught in his throat; for some reason that statement hurt.

"Yeah… just a brother." He stated with a whisper. Ed's smile slipped slightly.

"What was that?..."

"Nothing." Al stated hurriedly. "At least go to bed, you're tired and you're not going to get anything done at this rate, not with the rain being so loud and you're automail causing problems."

Ed frowned, staring at the younger males amber eyes. After a moment he sighed and conceded. "Fine… though I think I will stay here… the fire feels nice…"

"Then I will bring in a couple of blankets and a fresh set of clothes for you to sleep in." Ed glanced over and smiled fondly.

"Thanks Al."

Al smiled, nodded and left. After walking a little bit he leaned against the wall breathing in and out rapidly; his heart pounded erratically in his chest. Why… why was his heart racing? Was he attracted to his brother? But that couldn't be, for one they were siblings and for two they were both male… Al reached both hands up to his hair, practically pulling it out in the process. What the hell was going on? He was fine earlier… why, now, when his brother was in pain, was he attracted to the older male?

Maybe because he is vulnerable and you haven't seen him much lately, a little voice in his head spoke and Al quickly shushed it. Yet it played across his mind's eye. Was it because of the rain? Was it because he seemed so vulnerable? He shook his head, feeling a migraine coming on.

"I think I might take one of those pain-relievers myself." He muttered under his breath. He shook his head again and grabbed the blankets he said he would get for his sibling, along with a new set of clothes. Walking back in he noticed the other boy had moved to the couch, allowing him to stretch out and yet still stay near the brimming warmth. His breath came in and out slowly and steadily, all semblance of a peaceful sleep, his bangs hung around his face like a small halo as he shifted slightly in the seat.

'He looks adorable!' Al thought and then quickly suppressed it once again, laying the blankets over the other boy's small frame.

"Al…" the boy murmured softly, causing said boys breathe to hitch. The blonde moved again, his body subconsciously rubbing the muscles around his automail.

Al pursed his lips. A moment later he sat down next to the boy on the floor. Carefully, so as not to wake the finally sleeping blonde, he reached a hand up, touching the junction where skin met metal. The other boy shivered slightly at the light touch yet slept on. Al grew more confident and slowly started to rub circles into the tense muscles. The other boy exhaled deeply in content, his body slowly relaxing with the comforting ministration. Al felt the warmth of the older boy, feeling over the course and rough scar tissue, along with the smooth untouched skin. It was lovely.

Yes, he had touched his brother in the past, especially when he had first gotten his body back, but this was different, his feelings were different.

'or maybe I just finally noticed them.' Al thought as he picked up his other hand and slowly began to message the leg as well. Ed's eyes fluttered slightly and then they opened blearily.

"Al?" The boy asked groggily.

"Yes it's me brother, go back to sleep." Al smiled his voice soothing as he moved into a better position to message the boy. After another moment Ed nodded, his eyes fluttering closed as he relaxed, moving closer to the boy.

"Thanks Al…" Al's heart skipped a beat and, for one second, his movements stopped. Ed turned his head slightly, confusion playing across his face as golden eyes watched from half opened eyelids. Al recovered quickly and smiled.

"The floors cold, can I join you on the couch?" He asked. Ed nodded.

Al stood up and swiftly sat down, taking the older boys head in his lap. With a new position he got back to messaging the boy. The blonde slowly drifted back to sleep, letting his eyes once again close, as they sat there in silence. The fire crackled as the rain pounded on the ceiling, sweet air drifted through the room causing Al to close his own eyes, feeling and relishing in all the sensations. His heart pounded as he continued to touch the boy, his body wanted more, it seemed to crave it, yet his mind was firm. They were brothers, not only that, but his brother needed sleep desperately.

However his body really didn't seem to be in the mood to listen, he felt his hand slowly move away from the junction of the older boys shoulder, grazing across his collar bone with a light touch. The other boy moved slightly, eyes twitching as golden hair draped over the boy's face.

'Just like an angel.' Al thought, his eyes moved to the automail and then to himself, 'or maybe a fallen one…' he looked up at the ceiling seeing, in his mind's eye, the dark storm clouds beyond the roof. He looked down, as his hand once again moved, tracing up the boy's neck slowly; his fingers moving of their own accord until they graced the boys jaw. Al stopped, moving both his hands away from the other boy. Ed whined quietly, not expecting the sudden loss of contact. He woke up, golden eyes fluttering open to look up at the younger male.

"Al?... what's wrong?" Al looked at him, noticing the other boy expectant expression. The boy pursed his lips and smiled.

"Nothing."

Ed frowned; the movement caused Al to have the sudden urge to kiss those pink, downturned lips. Without really realizing what he was doing, Al moved closer. Ed rose an eyebrow, unsure of what to do. Before the blonde could respond Al bent down placing his lips on the others, firmly. The other boys eyes widened as his slowly closed.

Before he could do much else Ed jerked, pushing the boy away. The movement caused him to lose balance as he promptly fell off the coach with a loud "thud" and a groan. After a moment he glared up at his brother.

"Al! What the hell was that for?!" Al, who had opened his eyes at the sudden parting frowned slightly, eyes saddening.

"You didn't like it?"

Ed sputtered, glancing wildly from right to left.

"It was sudden." Ed stated, bypassing the question.

Al watched, after a moment he stood up and knelt next to the boy.

"… Then… want to try it again… now that it's not so sudden?"

"Wha-?!"

Al's body reacted faster than his mind. He leaned forward and once again took those lips into his own. He put his hands around the other pulling him closer as he slowly slid a tongue over the others bottom lip. The boy moaned, opening his mouth. His hands were up, half-pushing against the taller boy's chest and half pulling closer as if craving contact.

Al took the opportunity.

It was heaven. His brother's mouth was warm and sweet, he had a tint of the omelet from earlier along with a light tang of orange and mint. A moment later Ed moved, pushing back with his own tongue to battle with the other. Neither was willing to give up, battling for dominance. Electric signals ran down Al's spine as their tongues danced and swayed, twisting and pulling with wild abandon. Another moment passed and Al let go, a sliver of saliva connected the two for a second before it broke, leaving the two gasping for air. Ed was flushed, his cheeks red with a mixture of embarrassment and lust. His golden eyes were slightly glazed, while his lips were swollen from the kiss. A thin sheen of saliva shimmered on the soft mouth. The fire danced behind the boy, casting the older male in a soft glow.

'Beautiful.' Al thought, watching his brother panting for breath. After a few more breathes Al, once again, moved forward. He reached a hand up to the back of the other boys head, placing it between the crook of the head and neck. Lips once again met, and the battle for dominance, once again, began. Al smiled slightly into the others lips as the battle ended. He tilted his head up, reaching far back into the crevices of the other boy's warm, conquered mouth as Ed shivered and moaned deep in his throat. His hands, one cold steel and the other warm flesh reached around the boy's back, pulling Al closer.

Al traced his hand up to the ponytail and, with a sharp tug, he pulled the rubber band out of the others hair, allowing the golden locks to flutter down around the boy's shoulders. He moved his hand, tangling it into the soft, luxurious hair. After another moment they broke apart. Al smiled, heart racing.

'Yeah, we're brothers, but I still love him.' Al decided as he watched the other boy in silence. Gently he pulled the boy up off the ground, and placed him lovingly onto the couch. Straddling the older boy's hips, he could feel himself hardening and smiled as he noticed he wasn't the only one.

"Al…" Ed whispered voice slightly raspy from lack of air and lust. Al smiled and once again bent down. He lightly kissed the boys lips and then tilted his head down, sending kisses down the boys jaw. Ed moaned and shivered, holding the other male tightly as Al's hands, once again, moved of their own accord.

They trailed over the clothed body, feeling the well-defined muscles under the thin layer, Ed twitched and whimpered slightly as his body arched into the touch. Al continued to move his lips downwards, ghosting over the others skin with a warm breath.

Ed's eyes were closed as he panted heavily, slowly he tilted his head back as Al skirted over the smooth, tanned neck.

Al softly kissed the vulnerable skin. Slowly licking the area as if tasting with his whole being. He pulled away, let out a breath and then bit down hard.

Ed cried out, his body arching into the others warmth as Al let go. He licked over the wound, as if in apology; his clothed hips grinding into the other.

Al frowned. The clothes were getting annoying. With quick efficiency he pulled off his pajamas, along with his brother's shirt and pants, exposing the glimmering tan skin, already slick with sweat. Ed's glazed eyes glanced over in confusion, long eyelashes flickering with the light.

Al leaned forward sending butterfly kisses over the older boy's collarbone. Ed's eyes once again closed as his head tilted back; his hips bucked, grinding into Al's. Al moaned out at the touch, warm air hovering over the others skin. He glanced over, spotting the automail, and moved, dipping his tongue into the crevice between metal and skin. Ed shivered, a whine passing through his semi parted lips.

Al reached up, flicking a pert bud, causing the boy to choke and gasp. After another moment of messaging the sensitive skin around the automail Al moved, trailing licks and kisses down the boy's firm abdomen. He reached the navel, dipping his tongue into the opening.

Ed shivered, another choked sound passing through his panting lips.

Al reached down, tugging off the boy boxers with one swift movement, exposing his proud member to the open air.

The blonde whimpered as the cold air hit sensitive skin. Pre-cum leaked out of the tip, trailing down the stiff member. Al smiled into the others skin, as he moved a hand, touching one of the balls carefully while he licked at the boundary between hip and pelvis.

Al felt his boxers constricting even more as Ed let out another whimpering cry.

After a moment the boy stopped, moving down to the other end of the couch, until he was near Ed's feet. He reached forward, moving slowly up the flesh leg with ghost like touches and kisses, just barely hovering over the skin. Ed growled in frustration, as the boy continued to tease the sensitive blonde.

Once he reached the end of the automail leg Al ducked down, dipping his tongue into the spot as he messaged the area causing Ed to choke back another groaning whimper. After Al was satisfied he continued up the lean legs until he finally reached the area in need. It was red and swollen, pre-cum leaking out in rivulets. He licked from ball to tip.

Ed cried out in ecstasy his body jerking into the touch, quiet obscenities passed through his lips as Al breathed against the member with his warm breath. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, he took the length into his mouth.

Al let the organ fill his mouth, eyes fluttering closed as he took in his brothers smell and taste. Ed once again choked in the back of his throat, shivering at the touch. Al pulled back slowly, causing the boy below him to buck uncontrollably. Metal and flesh fingers wrapped tightly into his short hair forcing him closer.

After a moment he went back down, this time taking it in as far as he could go.

"Oh! Fuck! Al!" Ed cried as Al continued, letting his teeth graze over the sensitive skin. His tongue moved, enveloping the other boy's warmth. Ed's movements started to become wild, thrusting deep into Al's throat, as he cried out more and more incoherent obscenities.

"Al… I… ah… I think I... I might be…." He never got to finish as he let loose. Al took the challenge head on, letting his brother's essence flow down his throat, taking in every last drop. Once it was done, Ed collapsed, panting and breathless. His member bobbed lazily as his eyes fluttered open.

Al pulled away taking in the sight of his brother before him; His lean body, coated in a thin sheen of sweat, glowed with the flickering of the fire, his sun-kissed golden locks lay around his head like a river at sunset. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were black with lust.

"Brother… you're gorgeous." Al whispered, his own need throbbed, becoming harder than he had thought possible. He looked around, and frowned. After a moment he moved his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them till he was satisfied.

A moment later he moved forward, claiming the boy's lips in a soft, chaste kiss as he moved his hand down. He traced around the entrance with a single finger and then moved in, causing the boy to whine into the kiss. Al kissed back with more force, hoping to distract the other as he prepared him. His finger crooked and Ed let out a scream, his head tilting back with a snap. Al closed his eyes, soaking in the beautiful sound, as he moved his finger over the spot. Ed cried out, shivering and convulsing with each pass. the younger one glanced down, seeing the member from earlier harden. With a smile he carefully stuck a second finger in, once again hitting the spot from earlier. The blonde writhed below him, moving his hip down as if asking for more.

"Oh… fu… fuck." Ed swore as Al began to scissor, stretching the opening as much as he could. After another moment he inserted a third finger.

Ed grimaced.

Al licked over the boy's lips, hoping to distract him.

Ed complied, opening his mouth in response.

Al took the opportunity to once again explore his brothers heat, his tongue tasting the sweet, forbidden fruit.

Once he was satisfied he pulled out, stepping off the couch for one quick second. Ed pouted, golden black eyes glaring at the other.

"Al…" he whined as the boy continued to stand there, unmoving. Al quickly tugged off his boxers as he glanced at his brother. Light mixed with shadow, flickering over the beautiful naked being before him.

He slipped onto the couch, moving the boy legs so that they surrounded him in a tight embrace.

"What are you waiting for?!" Ed snarled lust filled golden eyes glaring back at Al's amber ones as they sat there.

That's all Al expected from his brother, and all he needed to know.

With a quick movement he thrust forward, sheathing himself into the warm tightness of the other. Ed grimaced and it took all of Al's will power not to move into that warmth and tightness.

After another moment the blonde growled, voice cracking slightly.

Al, taking it as an affirmation, thrust forward, plowing in deep and fast. Ed cried out, body arching almost to the point of breaking. Flesh and steel legs wrapped even tighter around Al's back, forcing him in deeper.

"Ah… fu…fuck…"

"Ed…" Al moaned tilting his head back as he continued. The tightness was overpowering, all his sense were focused in. All he could feel was the one person below him, whom he loved so deeply. He bent forward, placing a gentle kiss against the others lips as his hips continued to move.

He was getting close, and from the look of it, so was Ed. Al reached up, taking one hand off the boy's hip. His fingers curled around the others length pumping in time with his thrusts. Ed squirmed and cried out his voice cracking.

"Al… I… I'm gonna-"

Ed tilted his head back, an unearthly and beautiful scream ripped from his throat, as white hot seed blew out coating their chests, and dribbling down onto the couch. Al shuddered slightly as the walls tightened around his member; he thrust a few more times into the deep, all-encompassing heat.

Within moment he cried out his brother's name as well, tilting his head back as white danced in front of his eyes, pure bliss flooding his system. He jerked a few more times until all his essence was spent and then he collapsed forward, managing to avoid the smaller body beneath him. They both lay there, panting and spent. Ed's eyes fluttered open and he tilted his head down to look at Al. His golden eyes were glazed over and his cheeks held a dark dusting of red.

Al looked up and breathed in deeply, taking in the musky smell of sex, the sharp smell of rain and the comforting smell of oil and oranges that was his brother. The storm fell onto the roof, with a quiet and gentle lullaby. Al slipped out of Ed and quickly grabbed their dirty boxers. He wiped them both down and threw them to one side. He grabbed the blankets he had brought in earlier and moved next to his brother, cuddling around him as he laid the blankets over the both of them like a warm cocoon.

"See, told you I didn't need the pain relievers." Ed mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. The fire crackled, watching over the scene with a silent eye as Al chuckled. He glanced at his brother and then around the room.

After another moment of listening to the musical sound of the rain and his brother's soft breathing he drifted off, joining his brother, and lover, in a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
